1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power adapter, and more particularly to a power adapter capable of stably connecting a plug module with a printed circuit board thereof.
2. The Related Art
A conventional power adapter includes an insulation casing, plugs, a printed circuit board (PCB) and electric wires. The insulation casing includes a first insulation casing and a second insulation casing coupled to the first insulation casing to form a closed space to receive the PCB and the electric wires therein. The plugs are exposed out of the first insulation casing. The electric wires are used to connect the plugs with the PCB, and thereby the PCB can receive external power via the plugs and the electric wires to perform functions of the power adapter.
Nowadays, that various electronic devices including the power adapters are miniaturized becomes a tendency. However, because the conventional power adapter employs the electric wires to connect the plugs with the PCB, the electric wires must be long enough to let both ends of the electric wires be welded on the plugs and the PCB. In this condition, the electric wires take up a lot of space of the power adapter. It results in the limitation of miniaturizing the power adapter.
In order to overcome the disadvantage of the conventional power adapter, a power adapter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,982 which includes a first housing disposing plug pins thereon, a second housing disposing conducting pieces thereon, a PCB positioned between the first housing and the second housing, and a connector having first connecting elements and second connecting elements both mounted on the PCB. The PCB defines two holes for enabling the conducting pieces disposed on the second housing to protrude therethrough to connect with the second connecting elements of the connector. The plug pins disposed on the first housing are connected with the first connecting elements of the connector. Therefore, the power adapter can transmit external power to electronic devices through the conducting pieces, the connector and the plug pins.
However, in the assembly of above mentioned power adapter, it is difficult to aim the conducting pieces disposed on the second housing at the holes defined on the PCB to connect with the second connecting elements of the connector. As a result, the assembly of the power adapter becomes complicated and the connecting reliability between the plug pins and the PCB will probably be affected.